Carter Drabbles
by iheartShules
Summary: Random drabbles about our favorite detective. They'll be canon as they fill in gaps, episode tags, and just from her POV during a situation we saw on the show. None of the drabbles will be connected and they'll be posted in random order. Some could have Careese if you squint hard enough ;D
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I actually had these for a while and just forgot about them. And they are all about Joss Carter with the other characters playing a supporting role. I'll probably post at least one drabble a week but I'm giving two just to start this off but the drabbles won't be posted on a specific day, just whenever we need a little Carter pick me up :)  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**_

 _ **P.S. I'll let you know before you read the drabble where it takes place and to start off the Carter drabbles I chose one that is pre-1x1.  
**_

* * *

"I'm okay, momma, this is how it has to be and even as much as I wish it didn't come down to placing a restraining order on Taylor's own father, but I have to. I have to keep my boy safe until Paul realizes he needs help," she said, drawing her legs under her as she sat on her couch. She had cried silently so her boy wouldn't know.

"You and my grandson are going to be fine."

"I know." she smiled a little. "Thanks for letting me call you."

"You can call me anytime you want, baby girl, I'll always be here for you."

"I love you, momma."

"I love you too, Jocelyn." Joss slowly hung up the phone, leaving it on the couch as she stood up and walked to the stairs. She climbed up, opened the door to her son's room, and smiled. He was on his stomach, out like a light.

"I love you, Taylor," she whispered before sliding the door shut once more and walking to her bedroom to try to rest for the night.

* * *

AN: Hope you'll enjoy these little snippets into Joss Carter's life :)


	2. Chapter 2

**3x03**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Joss demanded as she stood on her front stoop in her pjs with her robe gaping open to grab her paper while she held an apple in her hand, finding John loitering around the sidewalk.

He looked up at her, his gaze running over her before raising back up to look her in the eyes. "Making sure you're safe until your date tonight with Ian."

"I'm fine; go away, I can take care of myself." She said with a wave of the hand. John worried too much. Sure she had been a little weirded out last night but that was last night, she was better now.

He smiled. "Thanks for the invitation, Carter." He said as he walked up the stairs of her stoop and ignored her deepening scowl. He grabbed her apple out of her hand as he entered her place and took a bite out of it.

She rolled her eyes. "That was my last apple, John!" she lamented as she slammed the door shut behind them.

* * *

AN: Careese, if you squint extremely hard lol. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**3x07 before the end scene  
**

* * *

She smiled at Laskey as he sat down in the cruiser as he handed her, her coffee.

"Nice shiner," she murmured. "Must have been a behemoth that beat you up."

Laskey eyed her and shook his head with a reluctant smile forming on his lips. "Actually it was a woman that has some kind of right hook."

"My left is better," she admitted.

"Could have fooled me," he muttered under his breath as he gingerly touched his eye.

She snickered as she sipped her coffee.

* * *

AN: I could not help myself. Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Post 3x3**_

* * *

She entered her home with a roll of her shoulders and a shake of the head. Today had been a long and trying day of arresting chronic flashers, writing speeding tickets, and working the tedious grind that a uni had to endure. She yawned sharply as she unhooked her belt, laying it on the table near the front door. She was glad she had been able to help Ian Murphy with her friends, at least she got to do something of use. Joss trudged up the stairs determined to wash off the godforsaken day. She yawned again, eyeing her wristwatch seeing her baby wouldn't be home from study group for another hour. She'd hit the shower and make some dinner. She entered her room and paused. Resting on the edge of her bed was a box. She furrowed her brows as she looked around and walked towards it. On top was a small card. She grabbed it and it simply read:

 _Joss, it will get better._

 _From: John._

She cocked a brow as she set the card aside and opened the box, finding a small black hard-plastic case and opened it. She smiled as she picked up the Nano.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading :)


End file.
